


the monsters inside

by wandering_minds



Series: my demons (they know how to swim) [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Banana Fish Smut Week 2019, Disassociation, I think????, M/M, Mentions of Ash’s baseball coach, Not necessarily safe sane or consensual since Ash disassociates hard in this, Pushing boundaries, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seriously please read the tags, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_minds/pseuds/wandering_minds
Summary: Humans are cruel creatures and they leave ugly scars. Ash struggles to cope with his.OrAsh and Eiji engage in a fantasy that isn’t for the faint of heart.[Day 2: Pushing Boundaries]





	the monsters inside

_He was never human. Never a boy. Just a thing used to satisfy the cravings of men bigger and crueler than him. A siren that seduced men and women. A devil with green eyes that showed little humanity._

_They made him a monster. He thought it was gone. That with Eiji, a fallen bird that showed him how to fly again, and his new home in Izumo that it would leave._

_But it didn’t._

_It festered and festered until Ash barely felt human._

**_“I’m just your toilet!”_ **

_No._

_He was something much worse._

* * *

_“Eiji, this is sick-I’m sick! How can you stand to be around me-“_

_A gentle hand, always so gentle and comforting, touched his cheek._

_“Ash, shh, it’s okay. Breathe, okay? You’re not sick. This doesn’t make you a bad person. And I....” White teeth bite the bottom of plump lips._

_“I don’t....I don’t mind. We can do this. But we have to research.”_

_Relief coursed through his veins. He wrapped his arms around the light of his life, that saw all his flaws but never ran, and hugged him tightly._

_“Thank you, thank you.”_

_A soft chuckle. A beautiful sound that always made Ash feel lighter._

_“Of course. Plus, I figure with your IQ 200, the researching thing should be a breeze.”_

_“It’s 210-“_

_Eiji giggled and pinched his side. “Brat.”_

_“Jerk.”_

* * *

“N-no, please...”

His voice was small, barely audible. Aslan was able to ignore it and keep going, pressing insistent kisses down Eiji’s neck. He whined and shuffled, trying to push the blonde away from him but Aslan held him down easily. This was familiar. The dominance, the violence of digging hard hands into soft skin. 

Except Aslan was on different sides of it this time.

He pinched Eiji’s nipple harshly, twisting the pink nub. “So pretty....” He mumbled, biting into Eiji’s skin. Marking him as his. Eiji kicked out his legs, twisting, trying to get away from him. Aslan laughed.

_He was able to hold him down though. He was only a child. Too small. Too frail. Too naive._

“Why are you trying to get away? I thought we were having fun?” Aslan mocked. Eiji didn’t answer. He kept his head to the side, not wanting to look at him.

_“Let me see those pretty eyes, kid.”_

Before he knew what was happening, Eiji was looking up at him with wide and fearful brown eyes, his cheek a bright red. Aslan lowered his hand and offered him a sick smile. “That’s better.”

His hand lowered, the fingers teasing the strings to Eiji’s sweatpants. “Hm, so much easier for me. I think you planned this,” He said, not too unfamiliar to what was said to him years ago. Eiji glared feebly at him, eyes watery from his strike from earlier. “Fuck you.”

Aslan grinned at him with all teeth. “Don’t worry I will you little whore.” Without warning, he shoved his hands into Eiji’s pants and cupping his flaccid cock. He let out a hoarse cry.

“Let go!”

_He didn’t cry. He didn’t scream. Too shocked to understand what was happening to him. To understand what the hands on his body meant._

“Calm down, let me make this good for you,” Aslan replied, rubbing and stroking Eiji’s cock in all the right ways. Eiji let out a choked noise, tears slipping down his cheeks. Aslan felt a shiver go down his spine.

_“You look so beautiful....” His coach had whispered as he stared down at his body. His broken and bleeding body. Dried tears on his cheeks._

Aslan leaned forward, kissing Eiji’s cheek. It only made Eiji let out a choked sob. “You’re so pretty,” Aslan whispered, pumping Eiji’s cock faster. Eiji let out a choked moan.

“N-no!”

“Shh, it’s okay. I know you like it,” Aslan replied, leaning forward to capture Eiji’s lips with his. Eiji turned his head away and Aslan’s temper rose. Using his other hand, he grabbed Eiji by his jaw, forcing him to turn his head. Aslan kissed him again. He bit crudely at his bottom lip, causing the boy beneath him to cry out. Taking the chance, Aslan slipped his tongue in and explored. Not giving Eiji the chance to catch his breath.

_He hated it when his coach kissed him. It tasted disgusting and Aslan would spend hours brushing his teeth and gargling on salt until his gums bled._

Aslan teasingly pressed his fingers against the slit of Eiji’s cock, causing him to buck his hips and gasp into Aslan’s mouth. Small hands pushed against his chest. Begging. Pleading.

_“Please keep crying. It only makes this even better.” Cruelty. Anger. Humiliation._

Aslan broke their kiss, giving Eiji the chance to take in some much needed air. With Aslan’s mouth no longer on his, Eiji’s moans and sobs left him freely. It made Aslan ache. It made him want.

“Cum for me, I know it feels good. I know you want to,” Aslan coaxed. Eiji shook his head.

“You’re hurting me! Stop!”

“Oh really? Your cock says something different.”

Eiji’s hair almost seemed lighter. Almost blonde. His eyes took a more green hue. He looked younger. Smaller.

“I-I don’t want it-“

_Help._

“Please!”

_Help._

“It hurts, it hurts!”

_Help me._

With a few more strokes, Eiji came with a broken off cry. His body trembled and he clamped his legs shut, trapping Aslan’s hand. “No more, no more,” Eiji cried but Aslan didn’t hear him. His head too full of static.

_“Such a good boy. I can’t wait until tomorrow.” He always said. Again and again and again and again. Until he put a bullet between his eyes. Clean shot the cops had said._

Aslan pried Eiji’s legs apart, hand lowering to Eiji’s entrance. Just as he pressed his fingers against it, Eiji screamed.

“Pumpkin! Pumpkin!”

And just like that. It was gone.

Ash blinked and turned his gaze to Eiji. He was trembling so hard and couldn’t meet Ash’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I can’t,” He sobbed and Ash took immediate action. He removed his hand from Eiji’s pants and wiped them unceremoniously on his own.

“Shh, shh, I’m here. It’s okay, what do you need me to do?” Ash asked, a sick feeling lodging itself in his chest. He ignored it. Eiji was what mattered right now. Eiji opened and closed his mouth a few times. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at Ash and finally looked him in the eye. “Just...hold me. Please?” He asked, his voice small and feeble. Ash smiled at him. Softer. Kinder. More human.

“Of course.”

It took some shuffling and rearranging but they finally found a position comfortable for them. Ash ran a hand through Eiji’s hair. He wasn’t trembling as hard as before but it was still there. “It’s okay, I’m here. I’m not going to hurt you,” He cooed as he held Eiji securely to his chest. Eiji didn’t reply. He simply shuffled closer to Ash and buried his face in his chest. After that, it didn’t take long for Eiji to doze off. A part of Ash wanted to wake him up and clean him up but he knew that Eiji probably needed rest more than anything right now.

Ash bit his lip, tears spring in his eyes. Fuck, what was he doing? He was so screwed in the head. Sniffling, he buried his face into Eiji’s hair, hoping. Praying.

_‘Take this monster out of me. Please. Please.’_


End file.
